


Blackbough: Wild at Heart

by Decorera



Series: Wild Hunt, Wild Nights [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorera/pseuds/Decorera
Summary: Well, this got weird.  But at least its a hot story and a good one for witchers to tell around the fire at Kaer Morhen. Especially while drunk....





	Blackbough: Wild at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of AU for the quest "Wild at Heart" from Witcher 3: Wild Hunt  
> Read the tags. Don't read if you don't want to see that stuff. Also Unbetaed

Geralt glanced from the dead dog to the half dozen corpses of wolves and cursed quietly. “A werewolf huh…” The witcher looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. It had almost been dusk when he had arrived in Blackbough. Geralt had stopped by to see the owner of the notice about the missing wife and husband, a young woman named Margrit, when he first rode into town but had intended to stay the night in town before starting his search. However the woman, sister of the wife and sister in law to the missing hunter, had been so insistent that she was certain they were in mortal danger right now that Geralt had set off into the woods immediately.

“Hunting a werewolf at night, never a good idea.” He much preferred to find the wolf’s lair and lay in wait rather than try to track in a dark woods with a werewolf on the prowl. He cursed again before muttering to himself, “Nothing else for it,” and continuing on his search.

Fortunately for Geralt’s empty purse, he had not yet found signs of the hunter or his wife dead, but then neither had he found signs of them alive. With a werewolf in the woods, the odds of even one of them surviving their extended stay in the woods was getting smaller by the minute. So Geralt doggedly followed scent and track deep into the woods until he came upon a hunter’s cabin.

He stepped inside and immediately found signs that the hunter who own the cabin was Niellen, the missing man. Did that mean Niellen was the werewolf? Geralt wondered further what that might mean that both werewolf and wife were missing. His ears pricked at a faint noise and he froze to try and detect the sound better. It was coming from below. Geralt lay down and pressed his ear to the floor.

Whatever the sound was it was definitely below him. Geralt quietly searched around the house and almost immediately found the cave entrance with the broken gate. From here he could hear the sound much clearer: a sort of rhythmic grunting and growling.

Geralt’s eyebrows furrowed as he crept along the passage as quiet as only a witcher can move. The sound grew more distinct the closer he got and eventually Geralt had to admit to what he was hearing. He crouched behind a boulder to listen with dismay to the obvious sound of rather bestial sex. 

‘Oh, this is going to be a story that is going to send all the boys of Kaer Morhen into gales of laughter. Whoever heard of a witcher catching a werewolf with his pants down?!’ That thought nearly made Geralt start to laugh but he controlled himself in time.

He had just resolved to confront the beast when the situation changed suddenly. A high pitched voice cried out over the bestial grunts and huffs; a voice that was neither pained or terrified.

“Oh Niellan! More, oh more, my love!”

Geralt covered his face with his free hand and rubbed the worn leather gauntlet over his skin in agitation. The werewolf howled in delight and the overall rhythm of the noises sped up. ‘Oh, by the gods,’ Geralt thought. 

He crouched there and tried to decide what to do, despite the serenade. By all rights, he should just leave: the werewolf hadn’t harmed anyone, his wife knew and was obviously alright with his curse. Geralt had to assume that once the full moon was over, the two lovebirds would return to the village; exhausted perhaps but unharmed.

However a werewolf retaining this much control of himself was almost unheard of. Geralt knew that it would only take a single misstep for the wife to go from lover to prey. What they were doing right now was incredibly dangerous … and he was being paid to find them alive. Geralt assumed a longsuffering expression, silently laid his sword down where he could grab it in a hurry, and settled in to keep watch over Hanna, figuratively speaking.

“Oh Niellan, Niellan. Oh your cock is splitting me in two, my love! Oh ooh, it feels so good. Oh but I shall never walk again!”

A low raspy chuckle broke through the growls. “Shall I keep you tucked into my bed then, my sweet? My delight! Uhnn, spread your legs every night for my cock to split you anew? Whatever would I tell the village? Surely they would never believe that my lovely wife could love cock so much that she would stay abed all day just on the hope that her husband would come fill her up just as she likes? Of course they’d have to believe it after they hear me make you scream night after night.”

“Oh Niellan! Aaah! Then I shall have to go away into the woods with you when you hunt. Far away from nosey neighbors and sisters. Then you can bend me over whenever you like, my beast. Take me like your very own wolf bitch.”

“Oh yes, I like the sound of that. Carry you off to my lair and keep you well fucked on soft furs. Bring you only the choices bits of tender meat to eat and milk of the wild goat to drink. And when you are full and happy, I’ll roll you over and mount you just as I am now: on your knees with your legs spread wide to take my cock deep in your sopping wet cunt.”

Geralt bit his lip as the amorous sounds painted tantalizing pictures in his mind until his cock was swollen and heavy in his leather trousers. He’d seen many a werewolf before and never once thought of the beasts with desire, even the female ones. But now he couldn’t get it out of his head; the forbidden image of a human woman being roughly deflowered by a bestial cock. Soft full breasts hanging low while being brushed and teased by soft shaggy fur. The smaller curving form of a woman being so thoroughly dominated by the huge canine man and the woman loving every minute of it.

He had to see. He just hoped he didn’t get killed for it. He stilled his mind. Then in one silent move, he slid his face around to the other side of the boulder and looked. Just one second and then he was sliding back the way he’d leaned into his ready crouch. Witchers were trained to take in great detail in a single glance and he settled his observation slowly into place.

The cave was large and open. Several old kills littered the ground providing a pungent stench of rot. Two great wolves lay still against the ground. There were dead, Geralt thought. Their fur had been bloody. Maybe they had gone after the woman, Hanna.

The cave had been illuminated by a single moonbeam which had conveniently spotlighted the amorous pair. The sight of them had been even better than Geralt had hoped. He could just make out the woman’s delighted expression and she could not have seen him with her eyes shut tight in spasms of ecstasy. The werewolf had been looking the other way and his furry muscled form had not killed Geralt desire, unfortunately. 

The witcher had instead been further aroused by the sight of a huge cock between furry thighs. Geralt reviewed the sight now: soft pink pussy lips stretched almost painfully tight around the huge cock driving in and out relentlessly, a cock so big the woman surely had to feel it in her very guts as the werewolf pounded her, the taboo nature of the cock itself with its bestial ridges and knot slowly engorging to tie the wolf to his bitch.

Geralt cursed silently and opened his trousers. He took himself in hand as the two lovers continue to delight each other with fantasies and teasing words.

“Can you feel that, my Hanna? My knot? I’m going to tie you, just like a proper bitch should be.”

“Oh sweet Melitele, are you joking my love? Oh ooh, I feel it pressing up against me! So big, I cannot take it, my love, can I?”

“Is it too much, my sweet? Let me sooth you, then. Come. Relax on your back, yes. Hold your legs up for me…”

A shrill cry had Geralt pulling faster at himself and playing softly with his tip. “Oh, oh, oh, yes. Your tongue! Oh my, my gods, it’s in me! Oh gods, it feels so so good!” 

Obscenely slick lapping and panting filled the cave to harmonize with Hanna’s cries and shocked exclamations. Geralt could just imagine the woman lying naked under the beast, her legs thrown carelessly over his huge shoulders while that canine nose pressed and rubbed at her clit. The long thick tongue licked deep into her to taste and devour her sweet slick.

A deep satisfied growl broke out and Niellen rasped, “I can taste my seed so deep in you.”

Geralt shuddered. Hanna sobbed out, “Taste it all, my love, lick me clean and fresh. Ready me to take your pups, my sweet Niellan!”

A startled growl broke out of Niellan and the slick laps grew louder. Geralt gripped and pulled his balls with one hand while his other hand stripped his cock furiously. Hanna cried out sharp and loud. A satisfied growl accompanied her cry. Geralt could hear them shifting around and Hanna cried out again but softer.

“There now, just let it slide in. I’ve got you, my delicious one. Relax and take me all in. You can’t do anything about it, up here in my arms like this. Just slide down my cock.”

“Oh Niellan! Oh, I feel so open and wet. Is it? Oh I feel it going in. Gods, I feel you in my stomach!”

“It’s what you wanted isn’t it, my sweet? To be taken so deeply by me.” Niellan paused before adding, “To be bred by me?”

“Oh Niellan, is it too strange?”

“Perhaps on any other night my love, but tonight, with the moon high and your soft skin against my fur, nothing delights me more than to think of you spitted on my knot until you drip with my seed. Until you grow round and full with my pups.”

“Oh gods! Its true! I want it so bad, my love. Do it! Do it! Please! Knot me and breed me full of your pups!”

“I shall, aaah, yes, yes! Can you feel it! Oh you’re so tight, my love! Oh are you alright? You feel so good!”

“Oh yes, yes, Niellan! I feel it. So full, so deep. Oh I shall surely burst!”

“No, not yet! You’ll grow full and round, my Hanna, and bear me a beautiful litter of pups. Yes, you feel me breeding you just as you want. So full of my seed that your soft belly is bulging from my spend!”

“I feel like I’m coming again! Oh, oh, over and over! It’s not stopping! Niellan! Niellan!”

The taboo words drove Geralt over the edge. He bit into the back of his gauntlet to stifle his groan of completion. There was nothing he could do about his scent as he spilt on the cave floor but he could only hope that the werewolf was too preoccupied by his mate to notice.

“Who’s there!”

Shit.

“Come out! You wretch! I can smell you!”

Geralt gripped his sword but left the point hanging low, as unaggressively as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke the werewolf while his wife was tied to him. He stepped out from behind the boulder. Niellan growled fiercely and clutched his wife too him protectively. He knelt on the cave floor with his wife sprawled obscenely in his arms. Her legs were spread wide across his huge thighs and her cunt was on clear display; stuffed full of wolf cock and knot. Hanna covered her breasts and face as best she could.  
Geralt stopped a few feet from them when Niellan’s growl became louder and rougher. He put his other hand out peaceably, “I’m not here to harm you unless you start something, Niellan.”

Niellan just continued to growl. Hanna peeked through her fingers at him. “You know my husband’s name, stranger?”

Geralt kept his eyes on the werewolf as he answered her, “Was hired by a woman named Margrit to find a missing wife and husband. Figure that’s your sister, Hanna.”

Hanna turned as best as she could and tried to sooth Niellan but to no avail. Exasperated she turned back to Geralt, “Well, if you divined all that, why did you stay to watch us? Surely you must have seen my husband would never harm me?”

Geralt didn’t dare move but he tried to show his sympathy with his voice. “Werewolves, even ones with good control, can be unpredictable. I just wanted to make sure you stayed safe.”

Hanna huffed, “You put the both of us in danger more than anything else, stranger. You musn’t move. My Niellan acted like this when his wolf companions took against me. If you move, he will kill you.”

Geralt would have nodded if he could have, “Yep, and you along with me, with the situation you two are in.” They both fell silent as Niellan’s growl ratcheted up in pitch. They both held still and silent until Niellan’s growl returned to normal.

Hanna stroked at his fur helplessly, “Then what can we do?”

Geralt began to sink to the floor so slowly it was if he was not moving at all. Hanna watched with her eyes wide as Geralt sank to the stone floor and bared his belly in submission. He held the pose for one long moment more before dropping his sword to the stone floor with a soft clang. Niellan tensed as if to spring but Geralt’s nerve held and he remained still and vulnerable.

NIellan relaxed just a little and Hanna let out a breathless sob of relief. Geralt lay still as Niellan began turning his attentions back to his mate. Hanna let out a little surprised gasp as huge furry hands began to pluck and stoke her swollen nipples. 

“Niellan! What are you thinking?”

Niellan didn’t answer her and Hanna turned pink with embarrassment as her husband began to fondle her further before Geralt’s eyes. Geralt courteously closed his eyes and then had to snap them open again when Niellan growled sharply. The werewolf huffed in satisfaction when Geralt’s gaze returned to them and once again, he ignored the witcher in favor of his wife.

Hanna called to Niellan again and again but his bestial nature had won over his human mind briefly. All he could focus on was keeping his mate aroused and happy throughout the tie. Hanna flushed pink as her husband stroked and fondled her before the eye of another man. Niellan growled lowly as he smelled her, scenting her embarrassment and not the arousal he wanted.

“Hanna,” Geralt called out lowly, “He’s getting agitated again. Try to ignore me and focus on him.”

Hanna gulped and shook her head wildly, “I can’t. I’m trying, but I just can’t!”

Geralt eyed the annoyed werewolf. “Then forgive me.” He asked before he began to slowly pull himself forward toward them. Niellan ignored him in favor of fondling his mate’s breasts more aggressively. Hanna whimpered softly as sharp claws scratched against delicate flesh. Soon Geralt pulled himself right to between the werewolf’s heavy paws.

He lifted his head and submissively nudged and licked Niellan’s heavily furred balls. Niellan’s growl lowered in pitch and Geralt took that for a sign of acceptance. He lifted himself further and began to lick at the small amount of cock not enveloped by Hanna’s pussy. He worked his way down the cock to Hanna.

The woman cried out in shocked pleasure as Geralt licked at the tight rim of her pussy lips. The soft pink flesh was stretched tight around Niellan’s knot and Geralt’s tongue felt soft and soothing against the swollen flesh. Hanna moaned reluctantly.

“Stranger, I’m, I’m a married woman!”

Geralt pulled back just far enough to whisper, “Your husband has accepted me as part of the pack temporarily. Think of me as just an extension of his will. Perhaps naught but a fantasy to please you with. If you can be pleased, I think he will relax enough to let me leave.” Geralt put one daring hand up higher to stroke at her budging belly. “After all, he needs to please his mate to help her bear him pups.”

Hanna groaned, “You heard that?!”

Geralt licked at her clit softly and her embarrassed noises shifted into soft pants of excitement. “Your words excited me,” he confessed into her curly hair. “I came just from listening to you.”

“How dare you!” Hanna’s admonishment held more of a ring of arousal that outrage. Geralt caught on quickly.

“Does it arouse you to think of me listening, Hanna? Will it make you wet if you know I touched myself while I listened? I stripped my cock off to your sweet cries and thoughts of you being bred by a werewolf’s cock.”

Hanna’s scent deepened and Geralt grinned into her pussy. He began to lick desperately at Niellan’s cock and Hanna’s clit to drive them both mad with arousal. Niellan began to hump against Geralt’s face and Hanna moaned with pleasure as his cock shifted within her. Geralt licked and sucked at the flesh being pressed into him the best he could, but there was little he could do.

Still Niellan seemed happy so Geralt took the opportunity to free his cock once more and give himself a good pull. This state of affair continued for a good ten minutes until Niellan suddenly growled and threw himself down. Geralt had the reflexes to catch Hanna as she went tumbling off her husband’s thighs to land on Geralt’s unforgiving armor. He did his best to cushion her as Niellan began humping more forcefully.

The naked woman writhed in Geralt’s embrace and her soft pussy began to grow wet and sodden as Niellan’s knot began to soften and his cum began to leak out. Geralt groaned deep in his chest as his cock was soon covered in Niellan’s seed and Hanna’s sweet juice. The scent was indescribable and intoxicating.

Niellan gave once rough hump and Hanna cried out as his knot pulled free. Such was the length of his cock that even though his knot was loose, Hanna was still filled with cock. But her soft pussy fluttered at the sudden lack of pressure, almost gapping open. Hanna slid forward and back across Geralt’s chest and Niellan turned his humps into thrusts. It seemed as if his long knotting had not lessened his desire for his wife one bit and was ready to drive her into another mating. Hanna groaned loudly into Geralt’s chest and the witcher steadied her against the werewolf’s driving beat. 

“Not full enough with puppies to suit your husband, clearly,” he whispered wickedly into her ear and Hanna moaned. She glared at his smug grin. That smug grin suddenly turned astonished when Niellan gave a firm tug to pull Hanna onto his cock more fully… and pulled Hanna’s loosened pussy onto Geralt’s cock as well. 

Hanna’s eyes went wide in shock as she was suddenly penetrated by two cocks; one monstrously large and the other larger than most men. She moaned in pain and sudden pleasure as Niellan’s big cock forced Geralt’s to press firmly against her pleasure spot. Geralt swore and shuddered beneath her. Hanna grinned, eager to get a little of her own back. She began to roll her hips in time with her husband’s thrusts.

“What now, stranger? No cunning jests?”

Geralt gasped out long curses and praises. Hanna rubbed herself teasingly against them both and moan deep and loud as their two cock plundered her wet depths. Hanna could feel the man beneath her tensing, growing close to release. She demanded he pull loose before he did. 

“I’ll only bear my husband’s children, do you hear!”

Geralt pulled her hips firmly down against him, “I’m sterile.” He gasped out, lost in his race to reach completion. “Can’t sire children…Oh sweet one. So tight.”

“Well then,” Hanna purred as her husband growled out his pleasure. “You’d best prepare for a long night, stranger.”

\----------

It was a long night. In fact, it was well past dawn when Geralt staggered out of the cave. His legs were shaky enough that he decided to sit a spell on one of the boulders outside the cave. So it was only chance that he was the first to see Margrit calmly walking out of the woods toward Niellan’s cabin.

She didn’t see him yet so he had a good long look at her confident stride, her head held high, and the satisfied scent of her perspiration. “Oh damn,” he muttered, “Well, good luck getting paid for this one.”

He hailed her and at least enjoyed startling her. Her satisfied scent only grew deeper as she noticed where he was sitting: outside of a werewolf’s den. She strode over and said with convincing innocence, “Witcher? Have you found my sister and her husband?”

Geralt snorted and nodded back toward the cave, “Oh yeah, I found them alright.” He paused and Margrit leaned forward, obviously eager to hear tell of the deaths of her brother-in-law and sister. Such a shame he had to burst her joy. Really.

“They are just fine. Little tired maybe.”

Margrit’s jaw dropped, “Fine?” she coughed, “How … wonderful! So good that you found them both.” She paused, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the cave. “Ah… when ever did you find them? You were gone ever so long. I came to see if you too had gotten lost.”

Nice try, woman. “Oh, I found them a little before midnight.” And what do you think of that….

She drew back warily, “You found them at night?” she said faintly and with one more glance at the cave, she decided to throw away her deception, “Then why are they both still alive, may I ask?” she hissed venomously.

Geralt bared his teeth in a tight grin that made the scars on his face whiten gruesomely. Margrit stepped back. “They are alive,” he answered her, “Because you are paying me to locate them alive.”

Margrit pursed her lips, “So the greed of the witchers is no lie. Very well. How much must I pay for you to slay them both?”

Geralt felt his breath still in his chest, “Both,” he asked quietly, “Don’t you mean to say just one, the werewolf your brother-in-law?”

Margrit snapped, “Both! My bitch of a sister has corrupted my wonderful Niellan! She should have ran! She should have abandoned him once she saw what he was. Not THIS!” she hissed as she pointed at the cave, “This depravity! Even I, who loved Niellan far more than she ever could, would never have dared to defile him by laying with him during his cursed time! How dare she enthrall him so! He was meant to be mine!”

“Meant to be yours?”

Margrit whirled around as Niellan’s voice came from around the corner of the cabin. Hanna and Niellan, fully clothed once more, stepped around the corner of the cabin to confront their sister. Niellan wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. “Margrit, I am not a possession you can claim for your own.”

“Niellan!” Margrit squeaked, “My love, I only meant…”

“You only meant to get me killed. Taking me out to a werewolf’s lair. Opening the gate to his cave?” Hanna accused her sister hotly.

“No, I didn’t!” Margrit shrieked at her sister and turned to Geralt, “You see, don’t you? She should have ran and he should have come to me for solace. Not this filth! And if I can’t have Niellan, no one shall!” She pointed at the couple, fury burning in her eyes. “You are a witcher and they are monsters! Kill them and I’ll give you whatever you desire, mutant! Anything you want!”

The couple tensed but Geralt didn’t even glance at them. “Anything I want? All I want is for you to pay me for the job I accepted so I can get the hell out of here. I’m not getting involved further in your family squabbles. You want to murder your family, do it yourself or have the balls to hire a proper assassin. Not a witcher.” He held a hand out demandingly.

“My pay.”


End file.
